Wasurerareru: To Be Forgotten
by SheWhoHasLostHerMind
Summary: The life of a ninja was not easy. No one ever said it would be. The life of a ninja was not pretty or glamorous or clean. If you think about it, no one ever said it would be. To be a ninja... No one ever said... I had to be. They didn't have to.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: There will be yoai/yuri/slash or same sex relationships, rape, cruelty, blood/gore, violence, and graphic detail. IF YOU ARE SQUEMISH OR DO NOT LIKE THE ABOVE MENTIONED, DO NOT READ!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! There is no money being made from this. However, Hissori Chihen is mine! He r I do take credit, or blame, for.

(this will be the only disclaimer)

YOU HAVE BEEN FAIRLY WARNED! ANY AND ALL COMPLAINTS IN LATER CHAPTERS WILL BE IGNORED! IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ IT IS ENTIRELY NOT MY FAULT!

Have a nice day!


	2. prologue

_**Wasurerareru: Uragaki**_

* * *

_The life of a ninja. It isn't a glamorous occupation. It isn't easy. But, for some of us, it is what we were made for…_

The heart is a hollow, muscular, fish-shaped organ about the size of a closed fist. It's located approximately in the center of the chest.

_Located approximately in the center of the chest._

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_Ragged breathing, the scoff of sandaled feet scrambling over bark. The hiss of steel cutting through air._

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_The dull thud of metal sinking into living flesh, the echo of blood splattering a nearby tree._

The average adult human heart weighs about 300 grams in men, and about 200 grams in women. Human heart begins beating or contracting early in fetal life a continues regular beating throughout the life span, stopping only at the time of death.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_A hoarse shout rebounds into darkness. A mistake. _

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_The rush of air. A twig snaps. The smell of fear, desperation._

About 50 million gallons of blood pass through the heart in an average lifetime. The heart beats about 70 times per minute at rest in adults, and from 90 to 140 times in infants.

_50 million gallons of blood._

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_The rustle of clothe. The clink of metal. So close._

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_A wheezing cough, and the sound of spitting. Blood, the smell of blood._

Smaller hearts pump less blood with every beat than larger hearts. As a result, smaller hearts need to increase their pumping capacity over time, a task they accomplish by beating faster.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_The sound of a heart. It is beating. It is still beating._

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_The scoffs come closer together. The target is gaining speed._

In addition to age and body complexion, physical and emotional state also affects the rate of heart beat. When a person is relaxed, his /her heart beats at a slower pace. When a person is nervous or performs some kind of physical activity, the heartbeat speeds up.

_the heartbeat speeds up._

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_A crackle sounds in ear. The Taichou. "Drop low," he says, "come from underneath."_

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_Tuck arms in, drop. The wind howls. "Fujin: Usagi."_

The heartbeat is caused by the contraction and relaxation of the heart chambers which produce the "thump, thump" sound. The contraction and relaxation is triggered by the electrical impulses sent by specialized cells.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_The drip of blood. The smell of it. So clear from this vantage._

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

"_In position." "In position." "In position." "I'm in position."_

During an exercise when the body needs more oxygen, the rate of the impulses is increased in order to increase the frequency of the heartbeats.

_Rate of the impulses is increased._

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

"_Team Delta, move out."_

_Thump, thump. Thump. Th-ump. Th-…_

"_Mission complete. Target silenced."_

Human heart begins beating or contracting early in fetal life a continues regular beating throughout the life span, stopping only at the time of death.

_Continues regular beating throughout the life span, stopping only at the time of death._

_Stopping only at the time of death._

_At the time of death._

_Time of death._

_Of death._

_Death._

--Konoha, Orphanage, 2:13:24 am--

Tiny feet pad carefully over hardwood floors. A small hand rests briefly on a painted wall. Steel colored eyes scan the room. Moving steadily, ever closer, to the end table.

Slim fingers brush crimson strands back behind a dainty ear. Slowly, cautiously, those same fingers close over the handle to the drawer. Nervous eyes scan the room again. With a soft hiss the drawer pulls open and young flesh reaches in to draw out sharpened steel.

The drawer closes as deft fingers wrap around clothe covered metal. Careful, ever so careful, she lifts up the kunai. Light reflects off the blade and into grey eyes. Slowly, in the darkness, a smile steals across pink lips.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Welcome to the show. Come on in and take a seat. We bite but, not hard. It's okay you'll see.

Alright now that the creepiness is out of the way, What's up? I give thanks to Linkin Park and the song What I've Done and /facts/1998/PavelMatskevich.shtml they have been my inspiration for this fic. I do use and will use lots of Japanese words so at the end of each I leave translations. Though there won't usually be author notes to go with them. Reviews will be handled through PMs if I think they are worth while. I can't think of anything else so on to translation.

Wasurerareru- to be forgotten

Uragaki- note on back of scroll

Taichou- captain

Fujin- battle formation

Usagi- hare

Kunai- ninja throwing knives


	3. Hissori: Scroll One

Wasurerareru: Scroll One

Hissori- A Specific Kind of Silence

* * *

Grey eyes glimmer with the light reflected off the water as the young girl sat at the edge of the pier. The early spring air retained a winter like chill causing the exposed portions of her skin to ripple with goose flesh, though for all intents and purposes she didn't seem to notice. A light but

persistent breeze blew chin-length strands of hair into those watchful eyes. Slowly, always slowly, did slender fingers rise up to grasp the straying strands. Almost absently, steel eyes focused on the blood tinged locks. With a sense of lazy deliberateness, she blinked, her eyelashes

fluttering against pale wind-chapped cheeks before rising, with the same deliberate non-haste, to reveal her intense orbs once more.

Hissori Chihen was a tiny, slender child with but ten years to her name. Chihen had decided for herself to enter Konoha's Ninja Academy at the tender age of six. Said Academy had let out approximately thirty-two minutes and twenty-six seconds ago leaving the red-head to her own

devices. After all, Chihen was an orphan that had never been adopted. Looking at the small figure one might wonder as to why. Standing at four foot seven inches with hair the color of freshly spilt blood, eyes the color of storms or particularly dark steel and with pale, almost porcelain skin

Chihen was a pretty girl. There was no obvious reason for the ten-year-old to not have been adopted. Until you looked into those eyes.

Beneath the bored, blank surface of Chihen's eyes lurked something that many would describe as feral. This wild depth unnerved most with its intensity, driving all would-be parents from choosing the red-head. It did not help that Chihen never bothered to distract them from her gaze.

Chihen, in fact, rarely chose to speak. Accomplishing everything with a deliberate, silent furiousity.

Her Silence wasn't the arrogant silence of the Uchiha or the sullen silence of a child angry at her neglect; it was neither the silence of the fearful nor the silence of one ignorant in the manner of speech. Hissori Chihen was a specific kind of silence. The silence of the forever curious but whose

tongue had long been curbed of asking. She had learned that adults were rarely willing or patient when questioned. Her every question ignored or brushed aside. So she learned to watch and to listen, to observe her surroundings and draw her own conclusions. Or when she needed an

outside source, to go to the library and read.

It was this burning intelligence and untamable spirit coupled with her unending silence, which drove off her potential guardians. Not that Chihen minded, she wanted to be a ninja after all. How many of those civilians would have let her? They would have thought it a fanciful daydream not

knowing and unwilling to believe that she had chosen her occupation with the same careful observation and deliberate study as she did everything. Chihen was ten, not stupid. Thus, it was that Chihen drew the conclusion that to be a ninja was what she wanted to be and it was

easier this way, so alone she stayed.

A sigh passed through parted lips as gray eyes returned to studying the subtle movements of the pond, her fingers tucking the soft strands behind her ear. Today in class the sensei had touched upon the subject of elemental ninjutsu. He had not gone into the depth Chihen preferred

when coming upon an unfamiliar subject but he had mentioned the melding of ones chackra with the natural elements to cause a response in the surroundings giving a nin a limited sense of control over the natural world. This split elemental ninjutsu into five basic categories: suiton, katon,

fuuton, raiton, and doton. Chihen had gone to the library to look further and had found a scroll that spoke of one's natural affinity to one element or another. A Nin could also have a secondary element and depending on the strength combination and intensity may be able to combine two of

the basics to form a sub-category, for instance mokuton that is believed to be equal portions suiton and doton with doton as the primary and suiton as the secondary. Though it had not seemed to Chihen that the author was sure. This had led Chihen to another scroll that stated that a

student's chakra would not stabilize until late adolescence or early adulthood. Meaning that before then a young person could be taught to acquire another elemental affinity, though it did mention a great deal of work.

Work had never bothered Chihen, so time had found her at the end of a pier observing the motions of water. A gleam entered gray eyes as a hand reached slowly for the water below. The light of the sun bounced off a ripple and flitted across the small smile stealing across pink lips.

* * *

A/N: More characters later.

Suiton: water style/type

Katon: fire "

Fuuton: Wind "

Raiton: Lightening "

Doton: earth "

Sensei- teacher

I think I covered everything...


End file.
